


Rules are meant to be broken anyways

by Anonymous



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jesshin, M/M, dating ban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The rule is simple, he can't date anyone, Jesse was not interested in dating anyways so he didn't give a damn about that golden rule until he meet this mysterious man in the bar.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. There is no truth in those rumors anyways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aizawamegumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/gifts), [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> Hello! This story is dedicated for all of Jesshin people though we're only few (I guess?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse found himself in another scandal thus prompting a meeting with his new company in an ungodly hour - for him, an invitation for a party and a fateful meeting with someone.

"This isn't good Jesse," his new manager has told him while giving him the morning paper, he just woke-up literally when he came in barging on his apartment, good thing that he decided to dressed in shirt and basketball shorts the night before or else he would be totally naked.

Jesse looked at the morning paper and he's on the headline, _again_. It says that there's few eye witnesses saw him left a motel a few nights with a minor, a _fucking_ minor, which is very frowned upon everywhere.

"You do know that this isn't true," Jesse said, giving back the morning paper back.

His new manager looked at him. "What, don't tell me you really believed those rumor?"

"I wouldn't like to, but that's the day that you didn't showed up to our meeting and I wasn't able to get hold of you," his manager answered.

He could feel his temper rising. In his futile attempt to calm himself, he drew a breathe in and out. "What I do in my private life is none of your business, but I won't be spending it fooling around with _minors_ ," Jesse said, trying to even out his voice.

"Even so, the company president wants to meet you before they were to release a statement against this."

Jesse sighed for the second time. "When?" he asked.

"Now," his manager answered.

"What?! Now?!" Jesse can't believe what he's hearing, taking a quick glance at his clock. "It's just 7:30 in the morning! Can't I have breakfast or something?"

"No time for that, I've been trying to call you since 6 this morning. Let's go now."

* * *

"Just so we would be on the same page, we will handle this matter and no matter how many reporters came to you and asked for your side of the story, you will keep mum about this, okay?"

Jesse nodded his head, when did he even speak out about all the rumors he's got, there's no truth in those rumors anyways.

"What should we say this is all about then?" Jesse's manager asks.

"We will tell the media that this is just another attempt to taint Jesse's image and that he's never really met this girl in his life."

"Sounds good," Jesse's manager commented, but he didn't say anything. First, there's nothing for him to say, he already said his piece, he's somewhere else that night but he's not fooling with anyone and he doesn't even know who's that girl is, nor he's interested in her.

"Well then just to remind you Jesse, you're not allowed to date, it's part of your contract with us."

And so they went over with the terms and conditions of his contract with them again and it takes everything for Jesse to not roll his eyes and leave them since he already heard all of this but he kept his silence and let them talk.

However it was already close to noon and they're not done yet going over the whole thing and Jesse was beyond hungry, and he can't keep his silence anymore.

"Are we done now? We have already been through this for the sixth time now, I have already memorized the whole thing by now," Jesse said standing up and straightening his shirt.

"Okay then," the company president said looking at his wrist watch, "If you have no further question then let this adjourned this meeting."

Jesse almost shouted _thank fuck_ but instead, he bolted out of the room and trying to look for a place to eat when he realizes he doesn't have his wallet with him.

* * *

"Jesse! Jesus Christ it's just 1 in the afternoon, don't tell me you're going to drink yourself to death before 3 PM," Juri exclaimed when he saw him enter his bar. Juri was a long time friend of his, they entered the industry at the same time but Juri opted not to continue. _I like the freedom of an ordinary people_ , that's what Juri said when he asked him why.

"I'm not here to drink, I have an early appearance tomorrow to promote my new single. I'm here because I'm hungry!" Jesse said while occupying one of the bar stools.

Juri lat him with pinched eyes, "You do know that I am running a bar and not a restaurant, right?"

"Yeah but I also know that you have food at the back, come on man, I don't really have any patience to deal with people today," Jesse said.

Juri looked at him for a minute before relenting and letting him go at the back. "Your company has run your patience thin today, huh?" he commented while bringing out a bento box.

Jesse scoffed. "It's not just today that they're running my patience thin but I... I'm really, really, _really_ hungry dude."

Juri raised his eyebrow, his silent way of asking for further explanation. "They booked me a gig that went on late last night and they scheduled this meeting at 7:30 in the morning, who will do that?"

"Apparently your company," Juri answered.

Jesse sighed exasperated by his company's antics. "Maybe I should've just stuck with my old company, don't you think so?"

Juri didn't say anything, well he really can't offer anything as he himself didn't really last long in the industry.

"Ahh fuck, if only there's another way for me," Jesse said, looking at his lunch with so much concentration. His choices were limited, but he really can't do anything.

"You don't know that, Jes, maybe there's another way waiting for you to be discovered."

Jesse just looked at his friend, "Look at me, I found another way. It's not always left and right, okay? Sometimes the other way can be intimidating, scary even, but you just need to have faith that things will work out in the end."

And that's the problem, he's lost all his faith in almost everything.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot, Taiga and Hokuto wants us to meet this coming weekend, they already booked this bar," Juri informed him.

"What for?" he asked, Taiga and Hokuto joined them almost the same time to be an idol however just like Juri, they didn't pursue this path, instead Taiga focuses on being a musical actor and Hokuto focuses on being a dramatic actor.

"Late celebration of Hokuto's drama last summer, you know of that right?" Juri explained it to him.

"Oh yeah, I saw the trailer," Jesse said, but he wasn't able to watch the whole thing, he's in the middle of changing companies then and it proves to be more than stressful.

"Who will be in attendance?" Jesse asked.

"Them of course, some of Hokuto's former cast mates if I remembered it correctly, and some crewmates as well, and that's pretty much it."

"I'll be there then," Jesse confirmed. As long as there's only a handful of people he could deal with it.

* * *

"You booked the whole bar for this?" Jesse asked while leaning on the granite counter top, there's only a few people present, much less than what he's expecting.

"Well," Hokuto said, "It's really been a few months since we finished the series and they're the only few people I could stand to be with in one room."

Jesse doubled over in laughter. "Man, you really haven't change, have you? How do you still manage to booked gigs is really beyond me now."

"Well, I'm good at acting and well, I have a very persuasive manager," Hokuto explained causing for Jesse to laugh even more.

"You're so loud Jesse!" Juri whined but he's not really complaining.

"Where's Taiga anyways?" Jesse asks, trying to look for their friend.

"He's on his way, he just picked up a friend," Hokuto answered.

Jesse nodded his head. "Are you looking for someone to bring home tonight?" Juri teased him while holding a drink of his own. "It's been a long time since you last went home with someone, right?"

"No, I'm not interested in anyone," Jesse answered while scrunching up his nose. He likes to fool around sometimes but people in the same industry is a no-go for him. Don't fuck where you work, that's his motto.

Juri patted his shoulder. "Well there's a few who doesn't work at the industry."

"Yeah and they're musical actor so by association, still a no-go for me," Jesse said.

"You're so picky," Juri commented.

Jesse scoffed, "I'm just being cautious. I don't want to be stuck to a meeting with those stuck ups again, thank you very much."

The image of what happened the last time was still present in Juri's mind making him guffawed and Jesse elbowing him for laughing at him.

"Taiga and Shin's here!" Hokuto announced a few seconds later and right at that moment, he felt like everything stopped.

* * *

"You do know that I can go to Juri's bar all by myself, right?" Shintaro asked while he's trying to sit still on the passenger seat of Taiga's car.

"I know but isn't this convenient and faster?" Taiga answered. "And this way I'm sure that you would attend the party..."

Shintaro looked outside the window, it's been years, he's trying to convinced himself that there would be no harm in doing this, he thought, but he knows more than to let himself hope even a little. It's a very dangerous thing to do, even a flicker of hope could create a devastating effect.

"Hey!" Taiga suddenly snapped his finger at him, and so he looked at him with annoyance. "Just so you know you're doing it again, I've been talking to you and yet you're not listening to me."

"Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about my work, it's been three days since the last time I met our daily quota and I don't really like talking to my bosses," Shintaro replied.

"You should have told me, don't worry I'll ask for tons of delivery tomorrow," Taiga said, causing Shintaro to shake his head. "By the way, we're here."

He unbuckled his seat after uttering a small prayer that everything to go as planned.

"Hi, sorry we're late," Taiga said when he greeted them, he immediately hugged his boyfriend while Shin remained standing at the sides, trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

He's surreptitiously scanning his surrounding, ready to run any moment. "Hi?"

A stranger came to him causing him to jump on his place, "Sorry, sorry, sorry," the stranger said, "I didn't meant to startle you. I... I haven't you seen you before, were you a crewmate of Taiga or Hokuto?"

"No... no... none. I'm... I'm just a friend, I didn't do anything acting," Shintaro answered, trying to calm himself down.

"I... I see... I'm Jesse by the way, I'm a friend of those two as well, you are?" the stranger introduced himself, extending his right hand.

"Taro-chan," he said, but he didn't extend his, instead he just nodded his head.

"Would you like to have a drink?" Jesse asked, to which he answered with a shake of his head. He can't drink, he can't let himself loose while he's surrounded with people he didn't really know and shouldn't be interacting with.


	2. How to know if he likes someone? Look at Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! I'm so sorry this chapter gets delayed for more than a month, a lot has happened in real life but I hope I could update this again as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this <3 have a safe and happy 2021

"Here, I'm really, really, _really_ sorry."

Jesse was so flushed while trying to give his handkerchief to Taro-chan as he tries to dry himself, because he didn't know how he did it but he managed to spill over his drink to _him_. "I'm really, really sorry, I didn't meant it, I swear," Jesse apologized profusely, he could feel his cheeks heating up and that's not because of the drinks he had.

"It's fine," Shintaro said, trying to stop him from apologizing or his plan of staying invisible would be derailed. "No harm done here."

Although he could feel his shirt sticking up on his skin and it's not _good._

"I must have been so drunk right now," Jesse said, trying to cover his embarrassment. "I should stopped now."

"You don't seem drunk to me but if you think you are, then you should stop," Shintaro commented as he tries to take a good look at this person he's talking to, to make sure he won't give him trouble after this.

"I think I need to stop," Jesse said, he's afraid that he would do more embarrassing thing if he would keep on drinking, but he's good at managing himself, that's why he has the guts to drink because he has high tolerance, which is why he's wondering what's happening to him right now.

"And the reason why we invited Jesse here is so he would meet other person," Taiga commented while holding his fourth cup of whiskey for that night, they're looking at Jesse make a fool of himself in front of Shintaro.

"Well, he did managed to meet a new one," Hokuto replied. "Look at him, he's talking to Shintaro."

"Not _that_ , I mean, he would meet other person whom he would date eventually, it's been a long time since he dated anyone," Taiga countered. "When was the last time he dated anyway?"

Juri, Hokuto and Kochi scoffed at him. "It would be easier to ask for torrential rain in the summer rather than for Jesse to date someone again," Juri said.

Taiga make a face, but Juri could see something that's happening. "How could we even tell if he likes someone, anyways?" Kochi wondered out loud.

"How to know if he likes someone? Look at him," Juri replied.

All of their friends look at him, puzzled, as if he just gave them the hardest riddle of their life, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

"This is embarrassing," Jesse muttered under his breath, he still can't forget the humiliation he experienced a while ago.

Shintaro was trying his best not to smile, "It's fine, you shouldn't beat yourself over this, look it's already drying," he said.

Jesse tried to look but he immediately averted his eyes from Shintaro's shirt. He's wearing a shirt fit enough to see the outline of his body, and Jesse feels like he's invading something by looking at him.

Shintaro knows that he shouldn't be mingling with this guy, yes he's friend with Taiga and Hokuto, he's friends with them as well, but one fatal mistake and everything will be blown out of proportion, again.

He shouldn't and yet he can't bring himself to leave him as well. "Get a grip of yourself, Shintaro," he reminded himself.

"Anyways, I saw you came here with Taiga," Jesse decided to open another topic to divert his mind from all his embarrassment this night.

"Uh yeah, he wouldn't let me come here on my own, he doesn't fully trust that I would go here on my own accord," Shintaro replied, trying to leave as much as he could without sounding rude or something.

"Well, Taiga can really be persuasive when he wants to, so I'll take it partying isn't your thing then?"

Shintaro opted to nod his head, the truth is he's not averse to partying and going to bars, but going to parties where he would meet idols and anyone who's working in the entertainment industry, but he doesn't need to know that.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about Juri?" Taiga asks while still looking at his friends who were now laughing at something or someone. "There's nothing special going on with them."

He looks at his friends for confirmation, they too seems to be at lost just like he is. They just shrugged their shoulders and focus back on their drinks.

Meanwhile the two bonded over their mutual friends - Taiga and Hokuto.

"Speaking of the two..." Jesse said when they realized that the people were getting fewer, "Where are they?"

They couldn't find the two anywhere, "Juri!" he called out to his friend who's now cleaning some portions of the bar. "Where's Kyomo and Hokuto?"

"They're at the... the last I saw them, they're sitting at the couch..." Juri said after seeing the couch was now empty.

"They couldn't have left yet, right?" Shintaro asks, he came with Taiga so he didn't bring his motorcycle, so he doesn't know how he would go home, his house is pretty far from here.

"I'm not quite sure. I'm sorry."

"I can drive you home," Jesse presented, "Well if Taiga and Hokuto already gone home I can give you a lift."

"No need, I can just get a cab," Taro-chan said, waving his hands for emphasis.

"I can help y--"

"No, I can do it. Also I should get going, I have... I have an early shift tomorrow, I mean later." He then bid them goodbye and hastily left the place, leaving Jesse a little confused as to why he suddenly became distant.

"You could really drive?" Juri asks when Shintaro was already out of their sight.

"Yeah I think I could," Jesse answered while still looking at Taro-chan's fading figure, still confused as to why at the last minute he suddenly started acting so distant.

"You can sleep here for a while, if you want," Juri offered.

"Sure," he answered, still thinking about his behavior all-night, maybe there's something that he did or said that trigger that reaction from him.


End file.
